Deadliest Warrior: Modern Assault
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: Watch as some of the deadliest modern warriors duke it out in a duel to the death. Cut off point for modern warriors starts at the invention of the self contained bullet.


**(The scene starts off with Amanda Roth standing in front of a table full of World War 2 era weapons. Standing to her right is a Latina woman a white lab coat, black dress shirt, black pants and shoes. She has black hair and brown eyes. Standing to her left is a Samoan man wearing a blue over shirt, white undershirt, blue jeans and shoes.)**

"OK, on our sister show we have seen some of the most deadly warriors of fiction go at it, however it's time we dipped into real life warriors. Now this show will focus more specifically on modern warfare. This means our cut off point is after the invention of bullet cartridges, so no black powder muskets or rifles," Amanda said, "Now on to the first match up, it will be between two of the deadliest airborne units the Allies had in World War 2."

"First up is the 82nd Airborne Division, they along with the 101st made multiple combat jumps during the Mediterranean and European theaters of war and are one of the most decorated units during the war," ER doctor Rachel Diaz said.

"But we gave them their counterparts of the United Kingdom, the Parachute Regiment. They also jumped into the same battles with the 82nd but also in North Africa and Southern France. They will give a good fight to the 82nd," Computer expert Micheal Aaoti said.

"It's going to be a very exciting match up," Amanda said with a smile.

(Shows a white man wearing a tan combat uniform aiming his sub-machine gun at the screen.)

 _ **The 82nd Airborne Division, the All-American paratroopers who jumped into Nazi occupied Europe feet first.**_

(Shows a group of 82nd paratroopers fire at a group of Waffen-SS soilders, killing several of them.)

vs.

(Shows another white man in woodland camo uniform shirt and brown pants. He aims a rifle at the screen.)

 _ **The Parachute Regiment, the United Kingdom's great airborne troops, who took the fight to the Nazi's.**_

(Shows a PR trooper fire his rifle and strike a Nazi officer in the neck, killing him.)

 ** _ **WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**_** ** **  
****

 _To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Amanda_ _Archer_ _Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on_ _weapons, past and present._ _ER doctor Dr._ _Rachel Diaz_ _will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz_ _Michael Aaoti_ _will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of_ _history_ _greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be_ _re_ _written. But only one will be crowned:_

 _ **Deadliest Warrior!**_

 _ _Here in our fight club, we have set up a high tech warzone. Here we have gather scientists, doctors, computer experts and combat veterans, all to see which of the Airborne unit of the Allies of World War 2 is deadliest.__

 _ _First Up, The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne Division, American's elite paratroops who went feet first into Europe to stop the Axis Powers.__

82nd Airborne Stats:

Circa: 1944

Height: 5'9

Weight: 185lbs

Armor: M1C Helmet

 _ _There opponent are as equally tough!__

 _ _The Parachute Regiment, the United Kingdom's paratroopers who would jump into the fray and take on the Axis Powers.__

Parachute Regiment Stats:

Circa: 1944

Height: 5'8

Weight: 180lbs

Armor: MK 3 Helmet

(Shows a tall white man in a black shirt, Army UCP camo pants and black combat boots. He has black hair cut high and tight and has light green eyes. He takes a sub-machine gun off his table and inspects it.)

 _ _Representing the 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne is Master Sargent Nick Freemont, he served with the 82__ _ _nd__ _ _and his grandfather fought with the Division during World War 2.__ _ _He has in depth knowledge of the tactics and weapons used by the 82__ _ _nd__ _ _during World War 2.__

"Those men in the 82nd back in World War 2 were some of the best soldiers in the war, second only to the Army Rangers," Nick said, "Our British friends won't know how to deal with us."

 _ _Formed in 1917 as an ordinary infantry division, it would fight in the final months of__ _ _World W__ _ _ar__ _ _1__ _ _. By World War 2, the need of airborne troops were needed and the division was designated an airborne unit. It got it's nickname "The All-Americans" due to having men from at the time, all 48 states. It would see much action during World War 2. It was involved in all major combat drops: Sicily and Italy,__ _ _Normandy and Market Garden. It was also involved in the defense of Allied lines during the Battle of the Bulge and was apart of the assault on Germany. The unit is still active today and has seen action in__ _ _most__ _ _armed conflict America has ever been in.__

"I hope British are ready for us," Nick said with a confident grin.

 _ _The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne comes in with an arsenal of weapons designed specifically for them:__

Short Range: M3 Grease Gun  
Mid Range: M1A1 Paratrooper Semi-Auto Carbine  
Long Range: Browning Automatic Rifle  
Explosive: Mk 2 Grenade

 _ _Now the All-Americans will take on their biggest challengers!__

(Shows another white man, this time with short blond hair and brown eyes. He has a white t-shirt, forest camo pants and black combat boots on. He takes a rifle and check it out.)

 _ _Representing the Regiment is Alistair Williams. His great uncle was apart of the Parachute Regiment durin__ _g Wor_ _ _ld Wa__ _r 2_ _ _and himself served with the famed unit. He is an expert on the weapons and tactics used by the Regiment during World War 2.__

"While I respect our comrades across the pond, they can't stack up to the Regiment," Alistair said, "Our boys will take this for sure."

 _ _For__ _ _m__ _ _ed in 1940, the Parachute Regiment was formed in response to the effectiveness of German Airborne Units. They first saw action in the North African Campaign before they too__ _ _were involved in the Italian, Normandy and Market Garden jumps. They also jumped into the Southern France in August 1944. They also helped during the Battle of the Bulge and eventually went into Germany. They still exist today and has saw action in all armed conflicts involving the United Kingdom.__

 _"The Yanks better get ready for a war they don't want to be apart of," Alistair said with a grin._

 _ _The Parachute Regiment comes in with a deadly cache of British made arms:__

Short Range: Sten Mk III  
Mid Range: Enfield No. 4 Mk1 Bolt Action Carbine  
Long Range: Bren Light Machine Gun  
Explosive: Mills Bomb

 _ _So how would the United Kingdom's paratroopers fair against America's elite airborne troops.__

"This is a real toss up, it could go either way," Amanda stated.

 _ _In our first series of test, we__ _ _start out with long range weapons, light machine guns for suppressive__ _ _fire__ _ _. The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne comes fire in with:__

 _ _ **The Browning Automatic Rifle, a classic American firearm that first saw use in the dying days of World War One.  
**__ (Shows an 82nd paratrooper gun down three Waffen-SS soldiers in a hail of bullets fired from a BAR.)

"This my friends is the Browning Automatic Rifle, commonly referred to as the BAR," Nick said as he showed off the gun, "It's about four feet long and it has a twenty round box magazine and it fire .30-06 rounds at a rate of fire anywhere from 300 to 650 rounds a minute."

"OK here is the test, we have three targets in simulated fortifications and only the upper chest and head will be exposed. We have these dummies chest and heads filled with tannerite, which will explode when struck by bullets. You can only advance to the next area of the test until we see this sucker explode," Amanda explained, "We'll be also testing these weapons volume of fire, the penertating power of these weapons to go through degradable cover and maneuverability with the weapon."

Nick simply nodded to the experts and soon got into position, loading up a twenty round magazine into the gun. He got down into the prone position in area one and would fire at the first target one hundred yards away. He waited for the signal to start the test.

"FIRE!" Amanda yells.

Nick fires a burst into the area of the target but nothing happens, he fires one more burst and the target explodes, which gets a cheer from the experts. He gets up and soon makes his way toward the next position. He settles beside a box and steel drum and readies his BAR to fire at a dummy hiding behind a brick fortification with only his head and chest sticking out at fifty yards. Nick fires one burst and strikes the dummy in the head, making it exploded. He soon empties the BAR into the wall, penetrating it and knocking one side of the wall over. He reloads his gun and makes his way over to the destroyed way to take cover and aimed his BAR at the last target twenty five yards away. He fired a volley into the dummy and it exploded.

"DONE!" Nick yelled.

"Nice job!" Amanda yelled out, "We got you clocked in at 58 seconds."

"I noticed you decided to knock this wall down," Michael said.

"I have no idea if there is a second man behind that wall, so I decided to degrade the wall to make sure," Nick answered.

"Which shows off the penetration power of the BAR," Amanda said.

"What I also like about this weapon is that you can comfortably fire this off the shoulder because of the recoil system in the stock of the weapon the absorbs the recoil of the gun," Nick explained.

"However there is a big difference between an Automatic Rifle and a Light Machine Gun, my weapon has a heavier round and longer barrel for longer range," Alistair countered.

 _ _The Parachute Regiment comes firing back with:__

 _ _ **The Bren Light Machine**__ _ _ **G**__ _ _ **un, a Czechoslovakian machine gun that saw service for half a century.  
**__ (Show a Parachute Regiment trooper fire his Bren into a crowd of Waffen-SS troopers, killing multiple men.)

"This is the British version of the ZGB 33 machine gun," Alistair stated as he showed off the gun, "It fires the British .303 round from a top fed thirty round magazine. Because of the magazine being on top of the weapon, it was easier to wield while prone."

"Alright we have the test reset, so get ready," Amanda said to Alistair.

Alistair got into the prone position and loaded the weapon up with a thirty round magazine. He waited for the signal to start.

"FIRE!" Amanda yelled.

Alistair fires at the one hundred yard target but the gun jams just after three bullets. He removes the magazine and pulls the bolt in order to eject round from the chamber. He soon puts the magazine back in and chambers a round into the chamber and fires another burst that causes the dummy's chest to explode. He soon gets up and runs to the next position and he lays his bipod on the drum. He fires a single shot at the target but misses, he fires again and the dummy's head explodes. He soon empties his weapon into the brick fortification and knocks it down. He reloads quickly and soon makes his way towards his last position. He goes prone and fires a volley of fire that makes the dummy explode.

"DONE!"

"Nice job!" Amanda yelled, "Despite the jam you had, you managed to clock in at 53 seconds, five seconds faster than Nick.

They soon looked over the scene.

"You pretty much tied Nick for three instant kills and you had the ability to go through degradable cover," Rachel said to Alistair.

"But you forget that his weapon jammed," Nick said, "It doesn't matter if he managed to beat my time. If his weapon jams on him, he's dead."

 _ _The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne's Browning Automatic Rifle or the Parachute Regiment's Bren Light Machine Gun. Which long range killer gives it's warrior the edge.__

"We've looked at the test footage and we actually noticed that when Alistair was firing the Bren, it's magazine and rear sights were wiggling around a bit, making it harder to aim and the bigger the chance for a jam. With the BAR, you don't have those sorts of problems, so our edge goes to the 82nd. "

 _ _ **In Long Range Weapon, the EDGE goes to the 82**__ _ _ **nd**__ _ _ **Airborne and the Browning Automatic Rifle.**__

 _ _Next up, our warriors bring out__ _ _their mid range rifles__ _ _and later, we test out two deadly sub-machine guns. Who will be the DEADLIEST WARRIOR!__

 ** _ _X__ _ _XXXXX__**

 _ _Now we test the medium range weapons of both these warriors, carbines. The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne assault units come in with:__

 _ _ **The M1A1**__ _ _ **Paratrooper Carbine, a custom made version of the highly used M1 Carbine.  
**__ (Shows an 82nd Airborne paratrooper put three rounds into the chest of a Heer soldier, killing him instantly.)

"The M1 Carbine was made for use by troops whose job didn't require them to wield a M1 Garand rifle, artillerymen, radio operators and rear echelon staff used this weapon," Nick said as he showed off the weapon, "The M1A1 version was built specifically for American paratroopers, it had a side folding wire stocks so they could be folded up and make it more compact during combat jumps. It fires the light .30 Carbine round from a fifteen round magazine and had an effective range of 300 yards."

"So here is our scenario, you're out on patrol and you run into a six man squad. You'll first start at position one and fire one mag worth of ammo at three moving targets at fifty yard out, which was the standard distance of World War 2 fire fights. Then you'll low crawl to the next position, reload and fire one more mag of ammo at three static targets," Amanda explained.

Nick nodded and soon made his way to the starting line, loading up on a fifteen round magazine. He waited for the go ahead.

"CONTACT!" Amanda yelled.

Nick ran up to the first position and went into a kneeling position, he fired three rounds into the first moving dummy, getting two shots to the chest and one miss. He soon fires five rounds into the next dummy and manages to score three hits and two misses. Nick then takes his last seven rounds and fires them all at the last moving target, hitting four and missing three. He soon begins to low crawl to the next position and when he arrives at his position, ejects his spent mag, reload it via box magazine and chambers a new round into the chamber.

He soon sights down his target and fires five rounds into the first static target getting four rounds into the chest and missing one. He fires another five rounds into the next target, managing to all rounds into the chest. He took aim at the last target and he fired his last five rounds, hitting the target five times in the chest.

"DONE!" Nick yelled.

The group came by to check the damage done by Nick.

"From what I can see, Nick killed every target with either shots to the chest, where the abdominal aorta is at, which is going to make you bleed out and die quickly or shots to the neck, which is pretty much the same fate," Dr. Rachel said.

"And you managed to clock in at 1:35 seconds," Amanda said.

"Well the M1A1 is a good gun but it has some serious flaws, it has a shorter range than my weapon and lacks stopping power," Alistair said to the group.

"Let's see what you got," Amanda said.

 _ _The Parachute Regiment assault units fire back with:__

 _ _ **The Enfield No.**__ _ _ **4**__ _ _ **MK1 Bolt Action**__ _ _ **Rifle**__ _ _ **, A classic bolt action weapon made shorter for use in the European theater.  
**__ (Shows a British paratrooper fire his carbine and hit a Nazi officer in the throat.)

"The No. 4 MK 1 was the standard infantry rifle of the British Army during the war, being better for mass production that it's predecessor, the SMLE Mk3. " Alistair stated as he showed off his gun, "It fires the British standard ammo of the day, .303 British and had a ten round magazine that used 5 round stripper clips to load. It had an effective range of 500 yards."

"Alright, we have the same test for you Alistair, so lets get to it," Amanda said to him.

Alistair nodded and waited for the signal, he had already loaded up on his ten rounds.

"CONTACT!"

Alistair ran to his position and fired three rounds at the first moving target, working the bolt to chamber a new round into the gun every time he fired. He managed to hit the dummy twice and missing one. He took aim at the second target and fired three more times, hitting it one in the neck but missing twice. The Brit took aim at the last moving target and fired his last four rounds, hitting the dummy twice in the chest and missed twice.

After that, he low crawls to his next position and begins to reload his gun with five round stripper clips.

"The reload is killing him right now," Amanda said.

"I agree," Michael said to Amanda.

When Alistair got his weapon ready, he aimed it at the first static dummy and fired four shots, hitting two in the face and two in the chest. He then aimed at the next one and fired three times, one in the head and two in the chest. He aimed at the last one and fire his remaining three rounds, again one to the head and two to the chest.

"DONE!" Alistair yelled.

The group walked up to the dummies to check out the results of Alistair's run.

"Again, we're seeing instant kills to either the chest or the head shots," Dr. Rachel said.

"I clocked you at 2:05 seconds, the need to cycle the bolt after every shot and the reload via stripper clips did hurt you," Amanda said to Alistair.

"That won't matter," Alistair said, "This weapon's effective range will mean I'll have two hundred more yards between the Regiment and the Yanks and when we lands hits on them, they'll be down in one shot."

"Right, right," Nick said, "But once you fire all you're rounds, you'll have to reload. That's when we fire the M1A1 at you. We can throw down more lead than you and reload even faster."

 _ _The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne's M1A1 or the Parachute Regiment's__ _ _No. 4 Mk1__ _ _, which weapon gives their warrior the edge in mid range combat?__

"This is a tough one, they both have strengths and weaknesses that kinda cancel each other advantages out," Michael said, "For the M1A1, it has the semi auto fire and the faster reload but suffers from low stopping power and effective range. The No. 1 has the range and stopping power but suffers from the slower bolt action firing and reload. So I think its a wash."

 _ _ **In Mid Range Weapons, the warriors are EVEN!**__

 _ _Next up, things get hectic when the warriors fire away with two iconic SMG's and later we test two deadly explosives. Who will be the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.__

 ** _ _X__ _ _XXXXX__**

 _ _When it came to close range firefights both airborne units came firing in with rapid fire sub-machine guns. The Parachute Regiment comes firing in with:__

 _ _ **The Sten Mk III Sub-Machine Gun, a simply yet deadly SMG that was carried by both the British and Resistance fighters alike.  
**__ (Shows two Parachute troopers ambush a Nazi vehicle with a SS officer in it. They gun down everybody down in said vehicle.)

"The Sten Mk III was the most used version of the Sten gun used by the United Kingdom in World War 2. It was made to replace the more costly Thompson SMG. It was also used by many resistance fighters in occupied Europe because it was easy to maintain and even manufacture. It fired 9×19mm rounds from a thirty-two round magazine and had fire rate of about five hundred to six hundred rounds per minute," Alistair said as he showed off his gun.

 _ _B__ _ _ut the 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne also comes in with a deadly sub-machine gun:__

 _ _ **The M3 Grease Gun, a small, compact and dangerous sub-machine gun used by the US Army for decades.  
**__ (Shows an 82nd Paratrooper gun down a German solider who surprised him while out on patrol.)

"The Grease Gun was made with the same principals as the Sten gun, a cost effective replacement for Thompson. It served with the US military as far as the first Gulf War before it was officially retired," Nick said as he showed off the gun, "It fires the .45ACP round like the Thompson, has a thirty round magazine and fires at a rate of four hundred and fifty rounds a minute."

(Shows the group outside near the kill house. Both experts are armed with their respective SMG's)

"Alright here's the test we've set up, here in the kill house we set up five targets, four guards and a commander. Your job is to infiltrate the building and kill all those inside, you'll go in with two magazines, one in the gun and one in reserve. Alistair, you're first with the Sten MK III," Amanda said.

Alistair nodded and loaded his Sten with a thirty-two round magazine, chambering a round in it. He gets into position and awaits the go ahead.

"Alright Alistair, GO!" Amanda yelled out.

Alistair creeps up to the window to see a guard armed with a MP40, without hesitation he fires his Sten and riddles the dummy with a ten round burst. Alistair then enters through the window and before he can take a step, an attack bot comes crashing through the door armed with the same SMG, Alistair reacts to this by putting a fifteen round burst into it. He walks past the attack bot and finds two more guards in the room. With controlled precision, her puts three rounds into each of them.

He stops to reload his SMG before he kicks in the door and finds the dummy that represents the commander, armed with a Luger pistol. Alistair pumps him full of lead, putting twenty rounds into him. He shouts out "DONE!" and the group walks in to check the damage.

"From what I can see, you've hits all these guys in the chest with multiple projectiles, meaning death," Dr. Rachel said.

"Yeah, while the Sten gun is nice and all, my Grease Gun has the bigger bullet, meaning more stopping power," Nick said.

"Well lets see if you can back that claim up mate," Alistair shot back.

The test is reset soon afterward and Nick gets ready for his run in the kill house, loading up his Grease Gun. He gets into position and waits for the signal to start the test,

"Alright Nick, GO!" Amanda yelled.

Nick crept towards the window and saw the MP40 armed dummy and he puts a five round burst into the dummy's chest. He soon made his way through the window and before he could move, an armed dummy comes crashing through the door, Nick quickly fires his Grease Gun into the dummy's chest. Walking past the attack bot and into the next room, He saw two more armed guards, which he dispatched with two bursts from his SMG.

Deciding to reload his mag to insure he had enough ammo to get the job done, he does so quickly and then kicks down the door. He rushes into the room and shoots the pistol armed commander with an extended burst of fire. He shouts out "DONE!" and the group walks in to check the damage.

"From what I can see, you matched Alistair's kills, however as you can see, the bullet wounds are larger her thanks to the harder hitting .45 rounds," Dr. Rachel explained.

"We Americans knew the damage the .45ACP round could do, it's the reason we kept using it until we switched to 9mm in the 80's," Nick said.

"Right but my gun is the faster firing of the two, and in close quarters, the gun that can fire faster will always win out. Plus because of the side mounted magazine, this gun is better in the prone position than the Grease Gun," Alistair retorted.

 _The 82nd Airborne's Grease Gun or the Parachute Regiment's Sten, which close range killer give their warrior the edge?_

"While the Grease Gun does give the 82nd the advantage in stopping power, the Sten has the advantages of both a higher rate of fire and the better control of the weapon in the prone position," Michael stated.

 _ _ **In Short Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to the Parachute Regiment for the Sten MKIII**__

 _ _Next up, things get explosive with hand held grenades and after that, THE FINAL BATTLE!__

 _ _XXXXXX__

 _ _In the last series of test, both warriors come in with grenades to throw at their enemies, the 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne comes in with:__

 _ _ **The Mk2 Grenade, A hand held grenade that was used by American troops from 1920 to 1969.  
**__ _(Shows an 82_ _nd_ _Trooper throw a grenade in between two German troopers, detonating a few seconds later, sending said Germans flying in the air dead.)_

"This was the standard issue grenade issued to American soldiers in World War 2 and Korea before it was replaced by the M26 and M33 grenades," Nick said as he as he showed off a grenade, "It's about 2 pounds in weight and it had a fuse of about four or five seconds."

"OK here is our test, we have a guard house set up here with two guards inside and a third just outside a couple of feet away, they will have 38g and 100g patches on, if the 38g is tripped, it means that person is stunned. If the 100g patch is tripped, it means that person is dead through the blast wave. Nick, your up first," Amanda stated.

Nick nodded and went towards a protective barrier situated away from the guard house. The other also go to a protective area as Nick takes out a MK2 grenade and waits for the signal.

"Alright Nick, on you go!" Amanda yelled out.

Nick pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it at the guard house. It hit the ground and soon it rolled into the house. Seconds later, it detonated, shredding the inside with shrapnel and the dummies themselves. The shock wave also rocked the area as well, the dummy outside shook about because of it. After things settle down, the group approach the now shredded guard house to check the damage.

"As you can see, both these guys have been just torn to shreds by the shrapnel, meaning they are dead several times over. And the 100g patch is tripped, which means even if the shrapnel didn't kill them, the blast wave did the job," Dr. Rachel said.

Soon the group went to the sentry outside to check it for damage.

"Well this man seems to be free from any shrapnel but the 38g patch is tripped, meaning he is stunned and could be open for an attack," Dr. Rachel stated.

"Hope your grenade can do better," Nick retorted to Alistair.

"Trust me, Yank. Our grenade can do the job," Alistair snarked.

 _ _The Parachute Regiment come back with:__

 _ _ **The Mills Bomb, the standard issue grenade for the United Kingdom from 1915 to the 1980's  
**__ (Shows a Parachute Regiment trooper throw a Mills bomb into a door, it explodes moments later while a cry of pain is admitted off-screen.)

"This is the hand grenade we used from World War One to about the Falkland Islands," Alistair stated as he showed off a model, "It ways over a pound and has a four second fuse."

"Alright, same test for you Alistair," Amanda stated.

Alistair nodded and soon got ready at the protective barrier while the others went safely behind theirs. Alistair ready himself by taking out his grenade and waiting for the signal.

"On your go!" Amanda yelled.

Alistair pulled the pin and threw the grenade towards the guard house. The grenade entered the house and it detonated, causing the same effect that the MK2 did. The shock wave was slightly weaker the MK2 but the sentry did wobble around because of the detonation. When the dust settled, the group moved in to access the damage.

"From what I can see, both these men met the same fate as the MK2's grenade victims. 100 g patchs is tripped as well, meaning the shock wave killed them as well," Dr. Rachel explained.

They soon walk out over to the outside sentry to check him out.

"Well he is free from shrapnel like the other one but as you can see, the 38g patch is tripped but only barely. He may be dazed and confused but not as bad as the man who got hit with the MK2."

"So we got 2 instant kills for the house but we have one man that was definitely dazed while the other is maybe dazed but could fight back," Amanda said.

"I thought you said your grenade could get the job then?" Nick questioned Alistair with a sarcasm.

"Well, if that did finish the job, a well placed shot will get it done," Alistair answered with equal sarcasm.

 _ _The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne's MK2 or the Parachute Regiment's Mills Bomb, which grenade gives their warrior the edge?__

"Both are good grenades but the MK2 proved slightly better than the Mills Bomb," Michael stated.

 _ _ **In Special Weapons, the EDGE goes to the 82**__ _ _ **nd**__ _ _ **Airborne for the MK2 Grenade.**__

 _ _Now we'll access both warriors X-Factor, one defining trait that they alone carry into the battle. For the 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne, it's their successful record in war.__

"Along with other units, like the 101st and the 17thAirborne, we had a huge success rate during the war. The Italian, Normandy, the Bulge and Germany were all major successful missions that we carried out. Sure the Normandy jumps were somewhat jumbled mess and a lot of good men died their but we managed to be one of the best units in the entire Allied war effort," Nick explained.

 _ _For The Parachute Regiment, it is their better operational record.__

"We had more drops compared to the Yanks, we had one in North Africa and another one in Southern France compared to the Yanks. We did have some mishaps like Operation Market Garden didn't go so hot for us but we did fight til the Allies secured victory," Alistair stated.

 _ _Next up, the FINAL BATTLE! The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne or the Parachute Regiment. WHO WILL BE THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!__

 _ _XXXXXX__

 _ _With our weapon tests complete and the X-Factors analyzed, we are closer to seeing which World War 2 era paratrooper unit is Deadliest.__

 _ _We test four weapons utilized by the 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne Division: The__ _ _Browning Automatic Rifle, M1A1 Paratrooper Carbine, M3 Grease Gun and the MK2 Grenade.__

 _ _We also tested out four weapon used by the Parachute Regiment: The Bren Light Machine Gun,__ _ _No. 4 MK1 Bolt Action Rifle, Sten MKIII and the Mills Bomb.__

 _ _In Long Range Weapons, The BAR's mechanical reliability proved better than the Bren.__

 _ _ **EDGE: 82**__ _ _ **nd**__ _ _ **Airborne**__

 _ _In Mid Range Weapons, The M1A1 and No. 4 MK1 had advantages and disadvantages that made canceled each other out.__

 _ _ **EDGE: Even**__

 _ _In Short Range Weapons, The Sten MKIII faster rate of fire and better handling while prone proved better than the Grease Gun,__

 _ _ **EDGE: Parachute Regiment**__

 _ _And in Special Weapons, The MK2 proved slightly better than the Mills Bomb.__

 _ _ **EDGE: 82**__ _ _ **nd**__ _ _ **Airborne**__

 _ _We will run the simulation 5,000 times. It will be a five on five battle, five 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne troops vs five Parachute Regiment troops.__

 _ _ **ONE SHALL STAND, ONE SHALL FALL!**__

Jesse puts in the last amount of data and then presses the enter battle to start the simulation.

 _ **The Battle:**_

In a European forest, five members of the Parachute Regiment had set up an encampment, three of them were armed with No. 4 Enfield rifles, one with a Bren gun and their squad leader with a Sten MKIII. Two of them were on watch, making sure that no one caught the off guard. The man with the Bren gun was inspecting his weapon to make sure it was up to snuff. The leader was reading a map, looking for a good spot to recon the Nazis.

 _ **Parachute Regiment: 5**_

However, the British were not alone in that forest. Five members of the 82nd Airborne are coming up onto the camp, having been sent out on patrol. Three of them are armed with M1A1 carbines, one with a BAR and their squad leader armed with a Grease Gun. They crept up to the camp and saw the British sitting there. The squad leader believed that the men there could be Nazis using British uniforms and weapons to trick them. He decided to deal with them.

 _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne: 5**_

As soon as they got close enough, the first man opened up with his M1A1 carbine at the closes British trooper but missed. This alerted the British to the Americans presence and soon the whole area erupted into gunfire. The British sees the Americans but had heard rumors of Nazis soldiers wearing allied uniforms and using their weapons, so they shot back as well. Both the BAR man and the Bren gun began to open up on the area. Soon the Bren gunner fired at a trooper trying to get into better cover and soon riddled him with bullets, the man hitting the dirt dead.

 _ **Parachute Regiment: 5  
**_ _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne: 4**_

As the two teams continued to exchange gun fire, one man from the 82nd unclipped a MK 2 Grenade, pulled the pin and threw it towards the British. As it rolled between two men, they scattered when it detonated, one man managed to jump behind a log but one man was caught in the blast, throwing him to the ground dead, either the blast killed him or the shrapnel did.

 _ **Parachute Regiment:**_ _ **4  
**_ _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne: 4**_

As the battle raged on, the Bren gunner tried to get up and move to a new position. As he moved he tried to fire his LMG at the group of Americans but his gun just jammed at the worst possible time. The American BAR gunner took aim at him and fired a burst of .30-06 into the man, who staggered back and fell to the ground dead.

 _ **Parachute Regiment:**_ _ **3  
**_ _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne: 4**_

The BAR man didn't get a chance to celebrate his victory as he felt something hit his back, turn his head to see a Mills bomb right beside him. He didn't even get to shout a cures before it detonated beside him and riddled him with shrapnel.

 _ **Parachute Regiment:**_ _ **3  
**_ _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne:**_ _ **3**_

The BAR man's death however allowed the three remaining 82nd troopers to move up to the camp. As they crept along the side of a tent, the man who had hide behind the log decided to rejoin the fight. He rose up with his No. 4 rifle and fired off a shot, hitting an American in the chest as he just cleared the corner, his body falling to the ground dead. As the British man tried to worked the bolt of his rifle, the man behind the slain American popped out cover and with a yell of anger, shot three times with his M1A1, hitting the man twice in the chest. He man fell face first in the dirt, dead.

 _ **Parachute Regiment:**_ _ **2  
**_ _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne:**_ _ **2**_

The two remaining British decided to beat a retreat into the woods, they rose up and the leader fired a from his Sten gun while his last remaining soldier fired a shot from his rifle. This made the two remaining Americans duck behind cover and the two British men fled into the woods. Upon getting out of cover, the two Americans charged after the two fleeing British men, yelling in rage as they went.

Soon the two Americans decided to split up to cover more ground, a risky move but they had no other choice. As the man with the M1A1 crept quietly through the woods, he didn't realize he had missed the British squad leader, who was hiding behind a tree. The man stepped out of cover and fired his Sten gun into the Americans back. The man jerked for a moment before he fell to the ground dead. He soon sprinted off to see if he could find the last American and maybe spare the life of his last remaining soldier under his command.

 _ **Parachute Regiment:**_ _ **2  
**_ _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne:**_ _ **1**_

The man with the No. 4 rifle had heard the exchange of gun fire from his squad leader and turned around and ran in the direction of the gun fire. As he ran through the forest, he ran past a tree and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shape of a man. He had run right past the American squad leader and he had no time to turn around the bring his weapon to bear. The American fired his Grease Gun into the British man and riddled the man in with .45's. The man was flung forward a few feet and landed on to the ground dead.

 _ **Parachute Regiment:**_ _ **1  
**_ _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne:**_ _ **1**_

Soon the British squad leader came into view and saw his last man dead. Filled with rage, he came at the American with a bellow of anger and firing at the man while running. The American ducked back behind the tree, the 9mm bullets hitting the tree. He blind fired his Grease Gun but it soon clicked dry, forcing him to reload.

The British man, who had not been hit by the blind fire, still charged at the tree. Now wanting to kill the man up close and personal. He rounded to tree to see the man just barely able to chamber a round into the Grease Gun. Thinking he had him dead to rights, the British man rises his SMG and pulls his trigger, the gun simply goes click.

His eyes goes wide with surprise and fright, in his rage he had emptied his weapon.

The American simply aims at his opponent and fires an extended burst into his chest. The British man spasms for a moment before dropping to the ground dead.

 _ **Parachute Regiment:**_ _ **0**_

 _ **82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne:**_ _ **1**_

The American holds raises his fist in the air and yells "ALL AMERICAN!"

 _ **OVERALL WINNER : 82**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Airborne Division**_

 _ _In a close match up, the 82__ _ _nd__ _ _Airborne won 2,515 battles compared to the Parachute Regiment's 2,485 battles won. The 82__ _ _nd__ _ _more reliable BAR, faster firing M1A1 carbine and more powerful grenade saw him through to victory.__

82nd Airborne Weapon Effectiveness:

M3 Grease Gun: 43%  
M1A1 Paratrooper Semi-Auto Carbine: 53%  
Browning Automatic Rifle: 60%  
Mk 2 Grenade: 58%

 _ _The Parachute Regiment's Sten MKIII was their only effective weapon but they did not go down without a fight.__

Parachute Regiment's Weapon Effectiveness:

Sten Mk III: 57%  
Enfield No. 4 Mk1 Bolt Action Carbine: 47%  
Bren Light Machine Gun: 40%  
Mills Bomb: 48%

"Damn Yanks, always stealing the spotlight," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Hey, like said, I respect our friends across the pond. But the All Americans will always be the Deadliest Warrior," Nick said with a grin.

(The last scene shows the American Squad leader being picked up by American reinforcements, the bodies of his dead comrades being picked up respectfully and placed into trucks, the squad leader saluting them in honor of their sacrifice.)

 _ **XXXXXX**_

 _ _Next time on Deadliest Warrior, you saw the best of the allied paratroopers fight, now see their evil counterparts fight as:__

(Shows a Japanese man wearing a tan khaki uniform and helmet. He fires a bolt action at the screen with a yell.)

 _ _ **The**__ _ _ **Teishin Shudan, fanitcal Japanese airborne troops who fought ferociously in the Dutch East Indies and the Philippians.  
**__ (Shows a Japanese airborne soldier kill a US Marine with a gunshot to the chest with his rifle.)

 _ _ **VS.**__

(Shows a taller white male wearing brownish green camo uniform and helmet. He aims his own rifle at the screen.)

 _ _ **Fallschirmjägers, The elite airborne troops of Nazi Germany, who took the battle to the allies and never quit.  
**__ (Shows a German paratrooper bash a US Army soldier with his rifle butt and the shoot him in the face.)

 _Who will be THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_


End file.
